1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to semiconductor testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When testing partially or fully completed semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate, such as integrated circuits and the like, a plurality of contact elements, or probes, are typically brought into contact with the device to be tested—sometimes referred to as a device under test (or DUT). The probes are typically part of a probe card (or probe card assembly) or other similar device coupled to a test mechanism (such as a tester, or prober) that brings the probe card probes into contact with terminals on the DUT to facilitate providing electrical signals to the DUT in accordance with a predetermined testing protocol.
Such testing often can occur at high temperatures, for example up to about 150 degrees Celsius, which might require a preheat time for the probe card to reach a steady state suitable to begin testing of the DUT. However, test mechanism downtime while waiting for the probe card to heat up can be costly and can reduce the availability of the equipment for testing. Moreover, the probe card may have a large mass (for example, due to stiffening members or assemblies for ensuring alignment of the probes extending from the probe card), which further exacerbates the preheat time problem due to the large mass taking longer to heat or cool.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for use in testing semiconductor devices that can reduce the time required to heat and/or cool a probe card.